MadaSaku OneShots
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: Sakura doesn't think that anyone will ever love her because of her abnormalities, the fact that she can never get too comfortable with anyone and her track record for being bullied at school. Madara wants to prove her wrong. Ch2: Nightmares and Dreams
1. Bouquets and Friendships

MadaSaku One shots

Pairing: MadaSaku

Plot: Sakura doesn't think that anyone will ever love her because of her abnormalities, the fact that she can never get too comfortable with anyone and her track record for being bullied at school. Madara wants to prove her wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. If I did, all my favourite pairings would have gotten together by now, I would have made Sakura revive Madara and make him the 7th Hokage, and (Spoilers) Neji wouldn't have died :( I don't mind Obito dying though, because now he can be with Rin :3

This one-shot happens after Ino and Sakura are seen flower arranging, and I've made it as though Madara is the same age as them just for the purpose of the fanfic :)

(¯`v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
>(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸<p>

Just Around the Corner

"You know, flower arranging is pretty boring." He sighed, throwing his flowers back into the pile that they collected.

She laughed, her pink bangs falling over her face as she leaned forward.

"That's because you're not doing it right, Uchiha-san." She beamed at her new flower arranging partner. Ino-chan had gone off with Nara-san in hopes to not get him into trouble again by their teacher, as he always slept through the class. "Ino-chan told me that the key to arranging a bouquet is to pick a main flower, a beautiful one. Then you pick others that compliment that flower." She said, arranging some flowers she picked up into her bouquet. Even though she can manage to explain this to him, she still couldn't get the hang of it either.

She heard him huff.

"I don't think that the main flower should prevent the other flowers from being noticed, if anything; the other flowers are like shadows." He said, plucking out the main flower and throwing it away. She watched as he stood up and picked a Cherry Blossom flower from the tree that they were under; he then knelt back down beside her.

She noticed the gleam in his Onyx orbs and the slight curl of his lips.

"If a flower is beautiful, then it should not be inferior to the main flower. If a flower is beautiful, then it should stand on its own." He took the bouquet from her hands and placed the Cherry Blossom into her fingers. "It shows off more, am I right?"

She was left virtually speechless for a while. Did he listen to her and Ino-chan's conversation earlier? How they spoke of Ino-chan being the main flower and she being one of the un-blossomed flowers which shadowed her?

She smiled a little, she had watched him from time to time with his other partner; how the pair of them would always rest at any chance they had on the thick braches of the many trees in the training grounds.

Obviously, as he was partnered with her today, he had made an effort for her. This meant that if they were becoming friends, then he would not like hanging around with Ino-chan.

Strangely, Sakura was okay with that. She would find a friend in Uchiha-san, and they would be on equal terms.

"Sometimes, a flower on its own can be lonesome." She said, picking a bluebell from their pile and placing it beside the cherry blossom in her hands. She grinned at him, because for the first time she would not have to be a shadow. "Sometimes a flower needs a friend, both beautiful and both very different from each other. But neither of them is more beautiful than the other and that's what makes them both stand out in a two-flower bouquet."

He nods happily, giving a content 'Hn' as he relaxes his back on the trunk of the tree. "Call me Madara."

She smiles at him as his eyes close. "Sakura."

Yes, this friendship really would be different…

But how were they going to explain their theory to their sensei?

(¯`v´¯)

.`·.¸.·´

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Author Note: I don't know where this came from :/ But I love this couple and they should get more love in their category. And yes, I know I have other stories that I could have gotten on with instead of making this one-shot but I can't do much while I'm at school (I'd rather not write NARUTO or Pokémon stories there, I'll just get bullied for it) and I can't get much done at home since how ill I can get by the end of a school day. Trust me, not pleasant.

I've kind of became hooked on Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii Anime, It's so amazing :3 I suggest that you watch it, but it doesn't have English dub yet. It's in English sub. You'll LOVE 'Tender Rain' :D

Anyway, this is my sorry present for you. It's not much but… :(

I'll update as quick as I can!

Shikon-no-Sakura


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

Pairing: MadaSaku

Prompt: What are friend for? Or is that friendship a little more?

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. If I did,( Spoilers) Sasuke wouldn't be wanting power at every turn and wouldn't have just prolonged the war (oh no he didn't – Oh he really did) and Madara would have been the same age as the Rookies. :3 Just for the pairings sake.

This is a One-shot which takes place after Team Seven's reunion, and Sakura has nightmares of her not being able to kill Sasuke but he tries to kill her two times. (Although her dream isn't actually specified) and Madara comes to save the day, HUZZAH!

(¯`v´¯)

.`·.¸.·´

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸ " There's a time when everyone needs the help of another."

She wakes up in a cold sweat, her hair clung to the sides of her face and her eyes widened in horror of the destruction and terror of her dream.

A dream that haunted her to the depths of despair.

One where she was tortured and abused, and most certainly used against her will.

But she knew one thing, whenever she had dreams like this; he'd come running.

She watched through hazy eyes as a dim light cascaded through the gap of the door, and as it was pushed open the light had gotten too bright for her hurting eyes.

And she cried like she had never cried before, strong arms now holding her in an embrace and pulling her at the waist and legs so she no longer feel the warmth of her bed. But the warmth of human skin.

His skin.

They would sit like that for the entire night sometimes, his voice lulling her to sleep telling her it was just a dream.

Sometimes if it was that bad, he would tell her to look into his eyes so he can put her into a simple Tsukuyomi that would put her back to sleep until morning. Then she'd have nothing but dreams of things she liked, things that could never hurt her.

Knowing that she was safe and sleeping again, however, did not make him leave her side.

She needed support, and if he was that support; then he'll stay with her for however long she wanted him there.

So he rocked her in his arms like a little baby being cradled by her mother, and as soon as the wrinkles on her forehead smoothed out, he would feel a sense of calm.

He pulled the covers over them and looked at her, and he would watch over her all night; keeping the Tsukuyomi in place.

But as he watched her, and held her, he couldn't help but feel…different.

He wondered what it was for a while, but found himself smiling at her.

Was he in love with her? Was that the answer to why he had always decided to buy the house next to hers? The reason why he would lay awake at night, listening for the next time she would scream and cry so he could help her sleep again?

He thought about it for a couple of days, noting the strange warmth fluttering in his stomach whenever she smiled at him and held his hand in a friendly gesture.

That warmth, was it love?

(¯`v´¯)

.`·.¸.·´

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Author's note: I know this wasn't possibly what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm so sorry that they are incredibly short. :(


End file.
